Moonlight
by loveneko64
Summary: what if bella never existed? 15 year old Alexandra Swan moves in with her uncle, charlie, after her parents die in a terrible accident. just when she thought life couldn't get worse she's hurled into the world of vampires and werewolves. set in book 3.
1. prolouge

Moonlight

An alternative twilight story

Summary: what if Bella didn't exist? (You've probably heard of this before) 15 year old Alexandra swan goes to live with her uncle Charlie after her parents die in a terrible accident. She goes to forks high where she meets the alluring Cullen's, who seem to run away at the mere sight of her. By and unfortunate turn of events she is hurled into the world of vampires and werewolves, a world where she cannot escape.

Prologue:

Red…

Their eyes were like a ruby red, no, blood red. The three ancient's eyes were a milky red almost as if they were blind. Blind or not those eyes terrified me but I could not look away. The one in the middle looked over to the young blond vampire girl then they both gazed in my direction and smiled. The older male smiled sweetly but the girl's smile was evil. The next thing that happened shocked me. I expected scorching pain throughout my body but nothing happened. Instead the young vampire fell to the floor screaming like a banshee. I didn't know what to think. How was she in pain and I wasn't? Then my attention was directed to the ancient vampire whose face seemed unchanged. The room suddenly went tense and everyone got quiet. It was an eerie quiet because no one was breathing, except me. If I were to die just then, I would gladly take that chance. I had nothing left to live for. No one left to live for, except 'him. The ancient looked at me and smiled again. This is it.

"Well," he finally said. "There is a lot about you we have yet to discover."


	2. chapter 1

Moonlight chapter one

I held my head in my hands. My eyes dry, my throat sore, my muscles aching. Why did this happen this to me? What did I do to deserve this? My thoughts were interrupted when the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Miss swan?" he called looking for me. Why bother when I'm the only person in the room? people can be so stupid sometimes. I sighed and stood up. My legs muscles screamed in protest but I ignored it. The doctor held out his hand to help me but I shook it away. He scratched his chin in a distinguishing way making him seem smarter. Then he spoke.

"Miss swan,"

"Alexandra." I interrupted him.

"Miss Alexandra, I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do. They're gone now hopefully to a better place."

"Thank you doctor." I said with more tears coming down my cheeks. I had never cried so much in my life, but when you lose something most precious to you, you can't help but cry. We never should have driven home that night. Mom knew the roads were slick from the rain but dad was stubborn and thought that he could get us home safely. What they didn't know was that a drunk driver was on the same twisty road. He lost control and collided with us head on. I should have died with them but I made it out of there with only a few scratches. The drunken guy died instantly my parents however were not so fortunate. They suffered for three more hours until they both died in the hospital. At least they were together, but now I was alone.

"Can I go see them?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, your parents are being taken down to the morgue. Did they have any life insurance?" he asked putting his pen to the paper on the clipboard.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Do you have any relatives you can live with for the time being?"

"Not that I know of, grandma died a few years ago."

"We'll have to look into your parents medical records for anyone you can stay with or you'll have to go into a foster home." I nodded in understanding. I knew that if I went into a foster home they would love me as if I was their own child but that wouldn't fill the hole in my chest that was my parents. 15 years of their love and compassion now gone forever. All I had now was the memories.

"Our father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name…" the two caskets lowered slowly into the graves. Umbrellas were over them along with the people standing around them. I recognized most of the faces, family friends, Co workers, my teachers and my friends from school. Rain fell above our heads appropriate weather for this occasion. No it wasn't an occasion like a birthday or an anniversary it was more like a day for remembrance. When the prayer was over we all said amen then it was over. People came over to give me their blessings and reminded me of the good times before. I would occasionally smile and laugh but the pain would never leave. Then the doctor approached me.

"Thank you for coming." I said. He gave a small smile in return knowing how much it hurt to say that.

"I'll be brief, you're father has a brother who lives in Washington we've contacted him and you'll fly down there tomorrow."

"Excuse me doctor, where in Washington is my uncle?"

"A small town in the Olympic peninsula, forks Washington."


	3. Chapter 2

Moonlight chapter 2

Loveneko64: hey it's been awhile well as some of you may know mink chapter 12 is not up yet and it will be I promise but this idea for a new story about twilight just got into my head and now I cant get rid of it so I'm giving you this story as a way to clear my writers block.

Now for my first disclaimer: the twilight saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer I own Alexandra and any other nameless OC's. Any who here's chapter 2.

The plane ride from California to Washington was extremely slow. Not even a good book could pass the time. I finally took a nap and by the time I woke up I was in Seattle. From there I would meet my uncle and then another two hour drive till we got into forks.

When I got outside the airport it was raining. I shivered from the cold but also from the pain I felt when I looked around. It was just my luck that I ended up in the only state where it rained every freaking day. What did I do to deserve this?

Just then I was approached by a boy with short black hair and russet skin. He wasn't a boy though because of his muscle structure.

'Ok, my day just got a whole lot better.' I thought.

"Are you Alexandra?" he said. Even his voice was nice. I nodded.

"Your uncle is working right now so he asked me to pick you up. My name is Jacob by the way, Jacob black." He held out his massive hand and I took it. His skin was flaming hot. I pulled it out of his grasp and held my burning hand.

"Oh sorry my hands are a little warm." He said.

"Whatever glove warmers you have in your pockets I'll take them." I said jokingly. He laughed at that comment.

"C'mon, I promised to have you in forks by noon. If any later, your uncle might get suspicious." we walked to where a Volkswagen rabbit was parked I gazed at the car in amazement.

"Sweet ride hu?" he asked me opening up my door like a gentlemen.

"It's a 1986 right?" I asked getting in. His eyes lightened up at that one.

"Yeah, it took me forever to finish it." He said opening his door and getting into the drivers seat. He turned on the engine and it roared to life.

"You build cars?" I said astonished.

"It's a hobby," He shrugged. "How do you know so much about automobiles?"

"My dad had a lot of magazines, and I recognized the rabbit cause of the cute name."

"Do you have a favorite car?" he asked me keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't think I have a favorite yet, but I might change my mind when I get my license." I said.

"Your license? how old are you anyway?"

"Fifteen, I look pretty young for my age." I boasted. "How about you?"

"Just turned seventeen but I've been driving since I was a kid."

When I looked out the window I saw a sign that said 'Welcome to forks' then everything became green. Not just the trees and grass, most of the foliage was covered in moss making the green look greener.

"Kind of striking hu?" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I've never seen so much green." I said.

"It's_ too_ green if you ask me."

"I like it; it looks just like an alien planet." He looked at me funny and laughed. I laughed with him seeing how funny it sounded. I heard the sound of a gravel driveway and the car came to a stop.

"Well here it is. the château de swan." I looked at the small house in front of me. it had a charm to it. He got out of the car and went to the back to grab my bags. Then he came around and opened the door for me.

"Here are your bags miss." I smiled and took them from him. Most of my luggage was three bags one for clothes, one for necessities and a third for my books.

"Will I be seeing you around?" I asked him.

"Sorry I don't go to school here. I live around the reservation, but your uncle comes down every weekend to fish. maybe we'll see each other there." He said.

"Shame, I wish I could say I knew someone." Then I proceeded to grab my heavy bags and carry them up the stairs, but I dropped my clothes bag.

"Here let me carry those." He took the big bag with one hand and walked up the stairs. Damn he was strong but it was probably easy for him with all those muscles.

"You coming?" he asked breaking me out of my trance.

"sure." I said. I raced up the steps and met him at the door. He held out his hand to me. In his hand was a key.

"This is the key to the front door." He stated simply. I took the key from his outstretched hand touching his hot skin again. He must have very good circulation.

"Thanks, bye Jacob." I said. He walked down the steps and opened the door to his rabbit before he got in he told me this.

"See ya kid." Then he drove away.

I was shocked. Kid! I seriously thought that I could maybe find a relationship with this guy but he was more like a big brother. I slumped down in front of the door and screamed into my knees. Then I heard the sound of another car parking in the driveway, the door slamming and then the sound of boots hitting the gravel. The person got to the top of the steps and stopped in front of me.

"Hey there you ok?" I heard a gruff older voice say. I looked up and saw my father starring back at me. Except it wasn't my father. This man's hair was shorter and he was wearing a police chief's jacket. On the badge it said forks police 'Chief Charlie Swan' the man starring at me was not my father but my uncle. I stood up and straightened my shirt.

"Hello Uncle Charlie." I said hugging him like a small child but I don't think he minded it at all.

…...

The rest of the time was silent. Uncle Charlie was showing me to my room after prying me off him. He never had children before so I guess he didn't know what to do in that situation.

"So ah how was your trip?" he asked me trying to start a conversation.

"It was…fine." I said looking at the walls with disinterest.

"Here's your room." We walked into a small but spacious room with the essentials a bed, a desk with a computer on it, and even a bookshelf. I smiled and gazed around the room. It was charming like the whole house.

"The lady at the store helped me pick out the bed covers. You like purple right?" he told me.

"Purple's cool." I said. The covers were a lilac purple with darker purple flowers. It was a big difference from all the green.

"Ok then I'll let you get settled. See you at dinner." He left me in my room to do whatever I wished. My first decision would be to check out the computer to see how it ran. I pushed the button on the front and it whizzed to life. Then the screen came up with a lot of pop-ups. Once they were all cleared I reached a search engine and typed in 'blog'. Ever since my parents died I had been blogging my feelings into the computer. I bet no one would see it, but I felt it was the only way I could express myself. I logged on and opened a new page to type today's activities.

_Dear anyone, _

_We'll I'm in my new home and things could not be any worse then they are right now. First off I live where it rains 95% of the time and the rest of the time it snows, ugh. I met the nicest, cutest boy ever and he treats me as if I am a child. Then my uncle who was nice enough to share his home with me avoids me as if I'm some kind of germ. (Sigh) well hopefully school tomorrow will be better than what's happening now. I got dinner now so see ya. I hope. _

LN: by the time this is up chapter 12 is also up and hopefully chapter 13 of Mink. So I have prom Saturday and tomorrow I get to decorate the Gym. Woo hoo. Please R&R,


	4. Chapter 3

Moonlight chapter 3

LN: I've been really busy lately because I'm in the musical 'My Fair Lady' at the community college, so I'll try really hard to update my stories from now on.

I woke up around 7:00, with an empty stomach and a full mind. This would be my first day at a new school and in the ninth grade no less. I had low expectations about the other students noticing me. Oh well, if I couldn't get a new friend today, maybe tomorrow will be better.

I undid the tangles out of my short hair not really bothering to do anything to it. I'm not one of those girls that spend hours in front of the mirror just to try to make themselves look presentable to the opposite sex. But I made up for it with my clothes. People would always say that I had just bought my outfit the day before wearing it, but not really, I just had a knack for mixing and matching clothes to fit my personal style.

When I got downstairs, Uncle Charlie was no where to be seen. I guess he left for work already, which meant I had to walk to school on my first day, lucky me. But before I could go to school I had to eat my breakfast, cereal and a cup of warm tea, the night before I had made sure that everything I needed was in the kitchen, and if there wasn't, I gave uncle Charlie a list of items he could get from the store on the way back from work. He didn't seem to mind and was happy that I had settled in his house. When I finished breakfast I grabbed my backpack stuffed with notebooks and a binder, grabbed my front and back door key that Charlie had gave me during dinner and I walked out into the pouring rain.

…

The first stop was the main office where I received my schedule and extra supplies list. It was the middle of the second semester, a great time to move schools, if you want to be friendless that is.

When I walked down to my first class everyone was starring at me, some even gave me a small smile. I guess this wouldn't be so bad. But then my luck turned around when I bumped into someone. I didn't see them but I did feel how strong they were from the force of our collision.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Can I help you with your books?" I reached for the nearest one, but then a hand came at mine and stopped it. The hand was pale, bone pale. I guess living in a town with no sunlight leads to having no complexion.

"No…just…leave me alone." I looked up to see the person but he had already got all his books and was running within a fraction of a second.

'Remind me not to get on that guy's bad side.' I thought.

…

I walked into my first class completely flustered after my first encounter with the scary guy. The teacher signed my paper and told me to sit anywhere. I sat in the middle of the room seeing that was the only seat I liked. I could never see from the back and sitting up front meant I had to give the teacher my full attention.

"You're Alex swan aren't you?" I looked up to see another freshman like myself. He had bright red hair and freckles all over his face and his letterman jacket screamed 'jock'. He was absolutely adorable!

"I prefer to be called Alexandra." I said. "Alex sounds boyish."

"That's cool, trying to keep your femininity."

"Oh shut it mark, what you're trying to pull won't work on a newbie." I turned to see a blonde girl with bright green eyes.

"Hi I'm Jessie; I heard you were from California." She said.

"Really?" mark said excitedly. "Did you live in Orange County or Beverly Hills?"

"Not exactly, I lived more up north but I have seen redwood trees. We lived close to the Redwood national park." I explained. Both said 'ah' in understanding and continued to ask me questions for the rest of the hour.

…

By lunch time Jessie, mark, and I had become fast friends after our sessions of twenty questions they gave me in each class we were in. I had met several more students that were friends with them, including Jessie's friend Katie, and I sat down with them at lunch.

"So how do you like it here in forks?" Katie asked me.

"It's very wet," Mark and a few others laughed. "But I'm glad I came."

"Hey don't look now but the Cullen's are here." Mark said.

"Mark shut up they'll here you." Jessie hissed.

"Who are the Cullen's?" I asked. The group starred at me as if I had some alien on my face.

"You're serious?" mark asked. I nodded worried that I had said the wrong thing.

"My uncle never mentioned anything about them."

"I'll tell her the story," Katie offered. "I remember when the sophomores told us about them before we came to high school." she said.

"Glance behind you, don't look they'll see you." I turned my head slightly and saw them. It was just the two of them, a girl and a boy. The girl was tiny, even shorter then me. her hair was inky black all up in spikes on her head. She wore an outfit that must have cost a fortune. Then I saw the boy, it was the same boy I had bumped into earlier. I had only seen a glimpse but I knew it was him. His hair was bronze and was a messy mop, but that only made the style better. He had the face of an angel and the fashion sense of a celebrity, one thing was for sure, this guy was definitely out of my league.

"There are five Cullen kids altogether: Emmet, jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. Our town's doctor, Dr. Cullen, and his wife have been raising them as foster kids."

"Aren't' they a little too old to be foster kids?" I asked.

"Yes, but they're together."

"As in like the _Brady bunch_?" I asked laughing.

"No, Emmet and Rosalie, and jasper and Alice are dating."

"Eww, isn't that kinda wrong?"

"I guess, but their not blood related so I guess its ok. They all moved form Alaska a few years ago, so who knows what kind of laws they have there about foster kids."

"Which ones are those two?" I asked.

"Alice and Edward," she said. "The other three graduated last year."

"Why do they sit by themselves?"

"I guess they think they're too cool to hang out with the rest of us, but we just like to look at them when they don't think we're looking at them."

"Has anyone tried talking to them?"

"Oh no, no one can go near them without the death glare of doom." Mark said.

"Tons of girls, and some guys, tried to woo Edward but he has a heart of ice." Katie said hissing at the last word.

"So he's known as the _ice king_." Jessie said.

"But only to us freshmen." Mark cleared up.

"I'm saying this because you're my friend: Don't waste your life on that boy. He's nothing but trouble." The conversation ended at that and the group went back to their lunch eating.

Now I felt anxious, just one more peek wouldn't hurt. I slowly turned my head to the Cullen's table and I saw that both Alice and Edward were looking at me. The next second Edward ran out of the cafeteria holding his head like he was in major pain. Alice followed him afterwards with the same pained expression.

"Whoa," I breathed. What just happened?

LN: here's an early christmas present, i had just updated this since the summer and i hope to be finishing up a few more chapters of my other fic mink. for now Merry Christmas!


End file.
